Tu lo sabes
by underline
Summary: Hoy tuve un hermoso sueño… ¿Lo sabes?... Él estaba allí conmigo, y me sonreía...  27-69-96  Después de un hermosa sueño, llega la realidad.


Nombre: Tú lo sabes

Anime: Katekyo hitman reborn

Pareja: ummm… 27-69-96

Disclaimer: no

Notas: He aquí mi primer fic, aunque soy más tendiente a la comedia, me dio por escribirlo, hace días se me ocurrió y hasta hoy tuve tiempo (y ganas)… Espero que les guste, puedo resultar algo confuso. Ahora, me desearé a mi misma suerte y que logre subirlo con éxito xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Tú lo sabes**

De nuevo despierto, aún mi mente puede ver la ilusión de esa bruma que el mismo sueño causa en la realidad, mi respiración no es normal, yo lo sé, la tuya tampoco, y lo sabes. Nos miramos a los ojos, no hay necesidad de palabras, la sola mirada de complicidad lo dice todo. Es por este tipo de situaciones que no me gusta dormir cuando estas cerca, ¿Lo sabes? Hoy… he vuelto a soñar con él…

Me miras confusa, después de descubrir que hemos compartido el mismo sueño, quieres saber más, qué es lo que siento, que efecto causa cada uno de esos sueños sobre mí, que quiero hacer… ¿No lo sabes?...Te lo diré: ….siento lo mismo que tú... No sé si también podamos compartir los sentimientos, o si es esa ilusión de nuevo la que causa ese efecto, o, tal vez, solamente, nuestras almas son similares.

Entonces también te miro, yo también quiero descubrir en tus ojos los sentimientos que guardas, quiero hacerte una pregunta que no se termina de de formular en mis labios, pero tampoco es necesario, tú ya lo sabes… ¿Cómo estará él?, tú bajas la mirada, yo comprendo tu sentimiento, tal vez por empatía, o será que siento lo mismo que tú, también bajo la mirada. ¿Cómo estará él?...no lo sé… tu tampoco lo sabes.

Aunque ninguna palabra se ha atrevido a cruzar nuestros labios, nuestras miradas hablan, dicen palabras de aliento, de esperanza, de empatía, y también de tristeza… Sobra decir que es soledad lo que se refleja en tus ojos, y tampoco hace falta decir que los míos empiezan a temblar. Seguimos el juego de vernos y luego apartar las miradas, ninguno de los dos es fuerte…lo sabes… Pero nadie llorará; ambos respiramos hondo, como si nuestras almas estuviesen sincronizadas, luego volvemos a vernos, ahora es tiempo de que uno finja una sonrisa… muevo mis labios muy a pesar de mis sentimientos, y, te sonrío… es una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa que pretende dar ánimos sin tenerlos…y tú lo sabes… aún así sigues el juego, mueves suavemente tus labios y me regresas la sonrisa.

Debería cambiar de lugares con alguien más, pero todos siguen dormidos… por un momento me reprocho el haber elegido sentarme contigo y haber rechazado a Gokudera…pero, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no me arrepiento. Tal vez, sólo quería volver a verlo, aunque fuera en otra de sus ilusiones, aunque al despertar me quedara de nuevo ese sabor amargo de la realidad… A veces simplemente te envidio…¿Lo sabes?... tú eres quien lo ve más frecuente, eres con quien siempre acude, quien más está con él…Otras veces, perdón por decirlo, pero te compadezco… no sé cómo puedes despertar de ese hermoso sueño cada vez, y regresar a la misma cruel realidad. Yo, al menos no podría… quisiera decirte algo, algo que te haga sentir mejor, pero todo es inútil, todo lo que puedo decir, tú ya lo sabes…

Hoy tuve un hermoso sueño… ¿Lo sabes?... Él estaba allí conmigo, y me sonreía, con esa característica sonrisa suya que he aprendido a desear. El cielo era azul, de un color aún más profundo que el agua, el pasto verde, y podía sentir la esencia de las más exquisitas flores en el aire…un mundo perfecto… El me tomo de la mano, su mano era tan cálida, tal real, incluso podía escuchar su respiración, y hasta los latidos de su corazón, hizo una pausa y me obligo a mirarle, después me dijo que quería verme…la ilusión perfecta… ¿Por qué siempre muestra sueños tan hermosos?... Chrome…¿Tú lo sabes?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que abriste tus ojos no quieres apartarlos de los míos, puedo ver en ellos confusión, tristeza, y amargura; mezclados con la estela que aún queda se ese hermoso sueño; tus ojos brillan, en una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, al igual que los míos, no sea cual sea más importante, pero ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?

Cada vez que tienes oportunidad te acercas a mí, quieres verlo, pero jamás te has atrevido a llamarlo. Está bien de nuevo compartiremos el mismo sueño…

Han pasado ya quince minutos, demasiado para una charla sin palabras… espera… no digas nada… hay cosas que aún quiero preguntarte, es sólo que mis labios se rehúsan a hablar… Entonces simplemente hablaré contigo, como siempre lo hacemos, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos…

¿Qué has sabido de él?, es la pregunta silenciosa que reflejan mis ojos, nadie lo notaría, pero tú lo sabes. Bajas la mirada, bajas totalmente tu rostro. Es la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero no la que quería escuchar. ¿Cómo estará él?... se ve reflejado en tu mirada…yo… no lo sé… y parece, que tu tampoco lo sabes…

Las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, y yo desearía dejarlas correr por mis mejillas, de nuevo me siento triste, y tú lo sabes. Pretendes una sonrisa… que mal finges… ¿Lo sabes?, pero aún así decido seguir la farsa, te sonrió, es una sonrisa falsa, y lo sabes.

Tu mirada ahora es igual que la mía, refleja soledad… No es que no tuviéramos a nadie más en el mundo, tu estas rodeado de amigos, y a mí, me han aceptado muchas personas, gracias a Vongola, y te lo agradezco, ¿Lo sabes?... Pero existen huecos en el alma que no pueden ser llenados por cualquier persona, el nuestro, es demasiado profundo…

Quiero decir algo, lo que sea, pero nunca he sido muy buena con las palabras; quisiera tomar valor y preguntarte directamente: ¿Cuándo estará libre?, pero lo reservo, sé que es inútil, tu tampoco lo sabes…

Déjame contarte con la mirada, lo difícil que es que cada noche sueñe con él, y que cada mañana vuelva a la cruel realidad…no... Es inútil, por cómo me miras, tú ya lo sabes. Quisiera poder decir algo para animarte, y tu seguramente estas pensando lo mismo, pero lo sé, nadie hablará, ninguno es bueno en esas cosas, y menos cuando se tiene el corazón partido, por más que nos esforcemos es imposible, y tú lo sabes.

Hoy también tuve un hermoso sueño… ¿Lo sabes?... Él estaba allí conmigo, y me sonreía, con esa característica sonrisa suya que cada día extraño más. El cielo era azul, el azul más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, el agua clara, y el manto cubierto por el más alegre verde; el viento traía el más hermosa perfume de las flores, de aquellas flores que sólo he conocido en mis sueños…un mundo perfecto… El me tomo de la mano, su mano era tan cálida, tal real, sus ojos eran hermosos, como quisiera verlos en persona, el me acerco a su pecho, y me dijo que me extrañaba…la ilusión perfecta… ¿Por qué siempre muestra sueños tan hermosos?... Tsuna…¿Tú lo sabes?

El ultimo de nuestros juegos de miradas se rompe, te hablan, y parece que a mí también. En el bullicio que se ha empezado a armar a nuestro alrededor, de mis labios escapa una palabra que pasa inadvertida…

-Mukuro- sama…

- Rokudo Mukuro.

Es triste y gracioso a la vez, dijimos lo mismo…¿Sabes?... Nadie más pareció escucharlo, tal vez son nuestras almas realmente iguales, o tal vez realmente no podemos apartarlo de nuestros pensamientos.

Lo extraño tanto, ¿Sabes?... sí, sí lo sabes. Tú también lo extrañas, y yo lo sé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento…

Sé que no es bueno…

Con cada palabra, con cada mirada, con cada ilusión, lo único que consigo es hacerlos sufrir, sin embargo, la soledad es amarga, simplemente quería verlos…

La misma ilusión noche tras noche, el mismo cielo azul, y el mismo manto verde, el mismo aroma de las flores, un mundo perfecto que quiero que algún día puedan ver. Yo siempre estaré allí, se que las ilusiones no son nada comparadas con la realidad, pero quiero lograrlo: la ilusión perfecta…

Las despedidas son malas…

Lo siento de nuevo…

Solo quería mostrarles que estoy bien…

Mientras me vean, espero que lo sepan.

Algún día saldré, la esperanza es lo último que muere, aún para alguien como yo.

Mientras llega la mañana vuelvo a sentir el frío de la prisión… ¿irónico no?, para mí los días son más fríos que las noches… Pero al regresar siento algo cálido a pesar del frío…cómo quisiera estar afuera, jamás creí que un pensamiento así me atormentaría tanto, siento la soledad.

Pero…

Estoy bien…

Saben…

Regresaré…

Les mostraré la misma ilusión, aunque sea triste, aunque sea cruel, aunque se pregunten ¿Cómo estoy? Cada vez que despierten, muy en fondo… " estoy bien", ya lo saben.


End file.
